Wish
by LastPrelude
Summary: That night with him would stretch forever in her memories. Junpei X June.


**A/N: So, the _9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors _fanfiction section has finally been started, and I'd thought I'd test the waters with this story. I can't remember the details too well, but I tried to the best of my memory. If all goes well, I'll probably start a multi-chapter in the future. Enjoy, and drop a review if you wish. **

* * *

It was a brisk night. Stars dotted the otherwise pitch-black sky, twinkling with liveliness. A soft ray of moonlight peered through the glass windows, illuminating the dark and vast empty classroom. Empty chairs desks stood in rigid rows and columns, facing a chalkboard with only erase marks spread all over it. Wooden shelves lined the back of the classroom, chock full of books, and long tables stood near the glass windows. Besides the occasional chirping of a loud cicada, it was dead silent. After all, no one would be in a classroom at 9 o' clock in the evening.

No one, except, two small children huddled underneath the teacher's desk. A young boy and girl. They shuffled awkwardly, but tried to remain as still as their cold bodies could let them.

"You okay, Kanny?"

The boy looked at the girl. He had a headful of slightly disheveled brown hair. His equally chocolate brown eyes showed worry. The brunette girl brought her knees closer to her chest, trying to conserve warmth.

"N-no, I'm alright..." she replied in a gentle voice, her body quivering slightly.

"Alright, my foot. You're practically shivering to death. Here..." he took off his small blue vest, covering the girl with it, attempting to reassure her.

"It isn't much, but hopefully it'll help," he said, flashing her a small grin.

"Thanks, Jumpy," Akane Kurashiki replied, hugging the vest tighter. She looked down at the hard classroom floor. Junpei looked relieved, then leaned back against the metal of the desk. He stretched his legs, kicking the wheeled chair a bit farther from its spot. He reached into a small teal backpack, fishing around until he pulled out a black flashlight. He slid the switch upward with his thumb. However, no light appeared.

"Huh? What's wrong with this thing?" Junpei inquired, tapping the light with his knuckle. He inspected the gadget, twisting and turning it with his hands.

"Maybe there's something wrong with the bulb..." He peered one eye into the clear glass. The light suddenly turned on, startling the boy. The flashlight fell out of his hands, and he jumped up in surprise, forgetting that he was underneath a desk. His head crashed with a loud _thump. _

Akane giggled, before saying, "Jumpy? Are you okay?"

"Fine," Junpei sat back down. Even in the darkness, Akane could see a small faint of redness in his cheeks. He picked up the flashlight, swinging the light around. Akane watched as the light swung around and around, before Junpei grew bored and flicked the flashlight off. The boy turned to her.

"You think they'll come anytime soon?"

Akane looked down. "Maybe. What are you going to do if they come?"

A small burst of anger crept across Junpei's face. His right fist curled into a small ball.

"I'm gonna beat them. Beat 'em up real good..."

"What if they're much older than us?"

"Doesn't matter," Junpei shrugged. "They deserve it. I'm still gonna go after them... it was real cute, too..."

Akane remained silent, staring back down at the floor. Their class pet was cute, Junpei had a point...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud growling sound. Her head snapped back up, alert. Junpei let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "That's just my stomach."

He reached into his backpack once again, pulling out a small plastic wrap. He held it up to show Akane. Inside were two onigiri, wrapped up tightly in seaweed.

He grinned again. "Want one?"

Akane nodded. Junpei handed the triangle-shaped food to her, which she accepted graciously. She unwrapped it slowly, before taking a bite. It was a bit cold, but then she realized how hungry she was, and bit into it again.

She felt a bit guilty. "Sorry... I didn't really bring anything, Jumpy..."

Junpei didn't mind. "It's okay. I brought two because I'd thought you want one, anyway." He eagerly took a large bite of rice. The two sat quietly, eating. The only sounds in the room were their chewing, and the constant ticking of the clock.

"Jumpy?" Akane's voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Junpei replied, finishing off his onigiri with one last bite.

A hesitant tone crept into her voice. "We're friends... right?"

Junpei looked at her curiously. "'Course," he replied. "Did you think... we... weren't?"

Akane's face turned red. She waved her hands in front of her face alarmingly. "No! No! I just wanted to confirm! We're friends..."

A mischievous look formed itself on Junpei's face. His eyes narrowed. He crept his head closer and closer to Akane, grinning a toothy grin. He spoke.

"Didja think... we were... something more?" Junpei asked. Akane turned into an even brighter shade of red.

"I'm just kidding," Junpei's face relaxed, and he returned back to his normal position, finished with his teasing. Akane looked relieved, the color still on her face. The silence came back to engulf them. However, the girl's voice broke it again.

"Hey, Jumpy, I have another thing to ask, if you don't mind..." she said, playing with her sleeves shyly.

"Shoot," Junpei replied, curious.

"Um," she bit her lip. "You know that girl in our class... Haruki-chan?"

Junpei moved to a cross-legged position, facing Akane. "Yeah?"

"Do you... like her?" Akane's eyes met Junpei's.

The boy leaned back, stretching his arms as much as he could.

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly. "I did."

"You... did?"

"I did, but before I figured out she was a huge jerk," Junpei replied. "After that, I didn't care about her anymore."

"Oh." Akane's reply was short. Junpei shot her a glance.

"How'd you know?"

"Um... I sit in the back, and I saw you staring at her a lot in class..." Her eyes darted downward, looking at Junpei cautiously.

Junpei looked blank. "Why were you looking at me?"

Akane shuffled, fumbling over her words. "Y-you know... sometimes Sensei's lectures get a bit b-boring... and sometimes I just l-look around to keep myself entertained." She managed to get out.

"I see." Akane thought she saw a brief flicker of disappointment on Junpei's face. He recovered quickly, though.

"Do _you _like anyone, Kanny?"

Akane jumped slightly. She fumbled again. "Um... I'm not sure if I can tell you right n-now..." The color was coming back to her cheeks.

"Aw, come on," Junpei said jokingly. "Well, I'll ask again another time." He glanced at his watch, which glowed in the darkness.

"It's 10:04," he said. "If they're gonna come, they should come soon..."

"I'm sure if we try to stay awake, we can make it," Akane said.

"You're right," Junpei replied, stifling a yawn. "We'll just wait."

They waited for long time. Akane drew the vest closer to her body, lost in thought. Junpei remained still, leaning against the desk. The clock ticked again and again. Time passed.

A small draft came from the window. It was near the beginning of spring, but the weather was still chilly. _Soon,_ Akane thought. _It'd be warm and alive again in spring._

Spring would come, bursting with color. Eventually, spring would pass by, and before they'd know it, summer would pounce upon them, and elementary school would be over.

_Over..._

She glanced at Junpei. The boy's eyes were closed, and his chest rose up and down slowly in deep breaths. Looks like they weren't going to make through the night if they kept dozing off. She reached a hand toward him to wake him up, but stopped. He looked so peaceful asleep. She withdrew her hand. Somehow, she knew that the people wouldn't come.

_Over... _the word kept repeating itself in her head. Elementary school would be over, and they'd be on their way to middle school. She'd be away from Jumpy...

She felt sad.

Time's an obstacle, but the hours between now and the end of school were slowly ticking away.

Sometimes, she would wish that it would be this way forever.

She took another glance at the sleeping Junpei.

If she could control time, she'd stretch this night forever. Together, two elementary school kids huddled underneath a desk in the night, munching on onigiri, talking about each other. Waiting for the murderers of their class bunnies to come.

But she can't control time. This night would pass, and when the sun would rise, it would be another day, another day closer to the end.

The moment with Jumpy couldn't last forever. For now, she would take what she could get.

_With Jumpy..._

Her eyelids droopy, she leaned against Junpei's shoulder. A smile graced her lips.

Even though she couldn't control time, she tried hard to make this moment last forever.

**END **


End file.
